


You Can Count on Me

by Yaxxm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Zombie AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaxxm/pseuds/Yaxxm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama was always the ‘lone wolf’ type. So when the apocalypse had hit that didn’t change anything.</p>
<p>That was until a certain redhead showed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kageyama was always the ‘lone wolf’ type. So when the apocalypse had hit that didn’t change anything. He packed up his things and left Tokyo the second shit started to hit the fan. He drove as far as he could, knowing that the city wouldn’t be the safe haven they had promised it would be. He survived for months by himself and he was doing good, always avoiding any locals and staying far away from any zombies that threatened to get near him. He even learned how to effectively use a machete for self defense. He liked how things were, and without anyone with him he was able to avoid the baggage. 

He was okay with how things were, and he was convinced any change would just slow him down.

~~~~

Kageyama didn’t like to stay in one place, and he always moved around. Jumping from small town to another. But in this case the storm that was raging outside was keeping him holed up in the cellar he was residing in. He had found it by a long shot when the rain had started and after a few short minutes he had made it an acceptable shelter for the night, blocking up the cellar door and laying out a small rollable futon he had carried along with him. It took up a bit of space in his bag, but it was times like this that made him glad he carried it around. The cellar was at a nice room temperature and Kageyama had to admit he liked the heat. His sweater was sporting a few holes, and his jeans had seen better days, so he was always exposed to the elements. 

He fiddled with his machete, as the small oil lantern beside him lit up the room a bit. It had been roughly a few hours and when he glanced to the shelter door he could still see some droplets seeping down onto the stairs. He hoped that by the morning it would clear up, but if by chance it didn’t Kageyama had enough supplies to last him at least a week without even having to leave the small little underground shelter. He would be more than okay, besides maybe he needed a little break from everything. 

Every single day was the same for Kageyama. He would wake up and walk, hoping to find supplies on the way. He would stop occasionally to eat or rest, but after that he just kept walking. So being able to take a break from that was certainly something he didn’t mind. He laid his head down on the futon and placed his machete down beside him. he figured that a short nap would do him good. He closed his eyes and slowly felt himself slipping into consciousness. But before he could fully doze off he was jolted wide awake by a loud knock on the shelter door. He reached for the machete and gripped it to the point of his knuckles turning white. He figured whatever was on the other side of the door was attracted to the light of his torch and he mentally kicked himself. He heard another loud knock on the door and stood up, not knowing exactly what to do. 

That’s when he heard a voice. 

“I know someone is in there!” the voice got out, struggling to compete with the rain. “I can see the light flickering, please just help me out here!” 

Kageyama took a few steps towards the door and looked around. There was no way to avoid this. If he turned the light off the only thing he would be doing is making his presence even more known. He held his machete tighter and waited for the male to speak again.

“It’s pouring, c’mon I just need a place to get out of the rain.” the boy continued, sounding more desperate than before. “I can even see your shadow moving, stupid! Please!” 

Kageyama froze and felt his face heat up. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought of that. He stayed still and gulped, considering his options. He could just ignore the man and hope he would leave, or he could let him in. He couldn’t trust this boy, so letting him in was clearly not an option. But as he thought about it more the gears in his mind started turning. 

“What will you give me if I let you in?” Kageyama asked, awaiting a response. “I won’t just let you in here for nothing. Besides, you called me stupid!” 

“Because you are stupid.” the boy yelled, hitting the door. “I have food and supplies I’ll give you anything just please, it’s not getting any drier out here!”

Kageyama sighed and slowly walked over to the door. He used the machete to take the boards off the door and opened it to reveal a redheaded male that was much shorter than he was drenched in rain. He looks pitiful and Kageyama felt the worry in his chest fade. He didn’t trust the boy, but he felt a bit of ease knowing the boy was as desperate as he sounded.

“Thank you.” the boy sighed as he stepped in and practically shook himself off like a dog. “You honestly just saved my life.” 

“Don’t get too comfortable.” Kageyama growled as he placed a hand on the man’s chest pushing him back a bit, with the machete in his other hand. “What do you have to offer, shrimpy?”

“I have stuff in my bag, and I’m not that short, asshole.” 

“You look pretty short to me.” Kageyama shrugged, watching the boy open his bag and search through it on the floor.

“Do you want the supplies or not, dumbass!” the shorter man yelled, glaring up at Kageyama. “I can give you some cans of food, but other than that I don’t have much else.” 

Kageyama looked down at the lack of supplies the man had and groaned putting machete away. He knew that taking anything from this guy was basically sending him to his death. He had only five cans of food and a small first aid kit that looked like it had been taken right out of the dark ages. He couldn’t take anything from this guy, no matter how heartless he made himself seem he wasn’t going to just leave some pathetic guy with nothing. 

“I don’t need any of this, so just keep it.” Kageyama sighed, looking away and turning back to his futon. “I’ll let you stay, but the rule is you stay on that side and I stay here.” 

“You sound like a real king, you know that?” the smaller man groaned. “Thank you though…” 

Kageyama grunted in response and laid himself down on the futon. He turned his back to the wall and faced the redhead that was occupying the space near the door. He could see the boy visibly shaking and averted his gaze. He looked at the thin blanket that was over top of him and sighed, balling it up and throwing the material over at the dripping boy. He could hear the boy shift and he could practically feel the boy’s eyes on him as he glared at the wall he was now staring. He would just wake early and leave before the boy woke up, that’s all.

That of course, wasn’t the case though. 

When Kageyama opened his eyes he was met with the boy hovering over him, staring intently with his hair no longer pushed down from the rain. He shot up and slid away from the crouching boy. groaning when his back hit the wall behind him. He brought a hand up to the back of his head and glared at the boy causing him to yelp a bit. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Kageyama asked, staring daggers into the boy.

“You mumble in your sleep, I just kinda thought it was funny.” the boy beamed, standing up and offering a hand to Kageyama which he pushed away. 

“Shut up, dumbass.” Kageyama groaned, getting up finally and making his way to the door. Opening it to see that the rain had stopped. “Why aren’t you gone already, the rain stopped?” 

“I didn’t wanna just leave while you were sleeping, someone could have came in.” the boy, side glancing Kageyama. “Or worse, one of those things.” 

Kageyama rolled his eyes and walked back into the shelter, packing up his things while Hinata stared at him. He didn’t know why he was even still here? 

“Well, I’m heading out.” Kageyama deadpanned. “Have a nice life, or whatever.” 

“You’re leaving already?” the boy asked, sounding almost a bit worried. 

“Yeah? The rain stopped. I’ve got no need to be here anymore.” Kageyama explained. “Besides, you should always keep moving too. It’s not safe to stay in one place.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” the boy sighed, following Kageyama out of the small shelter. Kageyama looked to his side and could see the boy staring at the ground. He didn’t care about what was troubling the boy, but he asked anyways being annoyed by the sad atmosphere he had created.

“Why are you looking like that?” Kageyama asked. “You’re still alive, that’s something to celebrate.” 

“Well, I was kinda hoping you would let me go with you.” Kageyama watched the boy, and his glare hardened. There was no way in hell he would let this guy slow him down. “Travelling with others is smart, isn’t it?” 

“Absolutely not.” Kageyama deadpanned once again, causing a squeal to erupt from the boy beside him. “You’ll just slow me down, I’m not risking my life.”

“Wha!?” the boy yelped. “I wouldn’t slow you down, I promise!” Hinata argued, causing a fire to ignite in Kageyama. “You are at more of a risk when nobody has your back.” 

“Who says you will, you could just be saying all this so that you can steal what I have.” Kageyama growled, growing more intense. He hadn’t had this much human interaction in months, possibly years. He had to admit it was a nice change, even if only for a short while. 

“I don’t even have any weapons, other than this small knife.” Hinata yelled holding up the small hunting knife he had. “Besides you saved me, I probably would have died last night, or gotten really sick.” Hinata admitted. “And we all know getting sick now is basically being on your deathbed.” 

“I didn’t do it out of the kindness of my heart.” Kageyama growled. “I had thought you would have had something for me, but you didn’t even have enough for yourself.”

“It’s not much, but I get by.” Hinata spoke. “Not everyone can have as much as you, there is nothing left and if there is it’s swarmed with zombies.”

“Why do you even wanna travel with me?” Kageyama questioned. “You don’t even know me, you don’t even know my name.” 

“You are strong, and I want to be able to stay alive.” Hinata sighed, looking away. “I don’t wanna become one of them, and I don’t wanna die.” Kageyama noticed the shakiness of his voice, and sighed. He felt bad for the guy, and he didn’t know what it was like to fear death, but he couldn’t imaging it was a nice feeling.

“Listen, I’m still not bringing you with me.” Kageyama spoke, taking off his bag. “But I will give you some things I don’t need.” 

“Really?” the boy smiled, his eyes lighting up. “Thank you.” 

Kageyama could see the gratitude just by how excited the little guy got. He wondered why this guy wasn’t in any sort of group, even though he may be defenseless he had a team spirit. Something Kageyama didn’t have, though he wished he did. 

“You shouldn’t stay alone.” the boy admitted, catching Kageyama off guard a bit as he pulled out a few things from his bag. “Even if you think it’s a nuisance, it’s good to have people looking out for you.” 

“Why are you alone then?” Kageyama asked. “If being alone is so awful, why are you by yourself?”

“Why do you think I’m asking to go with you, dumbass!” the redhead groaned. “Being alone is hard, it’s boring and quite honestly it’s lonely.”

“Oh well, I hope you find a group then I guess.” Kageyama spoke, feeling a bit bad. When he thought about it, the boy was right. 

“You too.” the boy smiled widely, making Kageyama want to smile himself.

Kageyama handed him a few cans and a some other tools, and as they stood back up to part ways. They were met with loud growling. Both of their heads shot to the forest that was just a few feet from them. Starting to emerge was hundreds of them, hundreds of zombies. They both looked at each other in panic and after a few seconds Kageyama grabbed HInata’s arm , pulling the boy along with him. They ran and didn’t stop until they got to a small area filled with a bunch of tiny homes. It was their best bet to wait out the hoard that they were faced with.

So much for parting ways. 

But in all honestly Kageyama wasn’t complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy!! Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated!!
> 
> Tumblr: [tobi-yo](http://tobi-yo.tumblr.com)
> 
> Follow me if you'd like I'm very active and it's much easier to talk to me there <3


	2. Chapter 2

The two boys quickly took shelter in one of the homes. Kageyama took no time in dragging his new found ‘partner’ into the basement and when he did he closed the door and started to drag anything he could find in front of the door, just for safe measure. He let out a small sigh of relief and was beginning to feel a little safer, but a few seconds later he was met with a high pitched squeal from the boy he had dragged along with him. 

Kageyama quickly ran over to the boy, prepared to fight a zombie or even another person. But when he got there he was met with nothing more than a dead mouse on the floor. He growled and wacked the side of his hand on the top of the boy’s head. There were more important things to be scared of. He couldn’t believe that he was stuck with such an idiot, he would be okay with staying with him for a while. Because it’s not like he had a choice now, but as soon as he got a chance to ditch the little idiot he would. 

“Ow!” the smaller man whined, bringing a hand up to his head. “Don’t hit me, dumbass!”

“Don’t yell over stupid things!” Kageyama yelled, grabbing at Hinata’s hair and pulling. “That’s how we’re gonna get killed!”

“You’re yelling right now!” the boy winced, pulling Kageyama’s hand from his hair. “Besides, I couldn’t help it!”

Kageyama groaned, he knew that they would be picked off easily if they weren’t able to work together. But the guy was such an idiot, no wonder he was by himself. No one would want to be stuck with someone who was useless. Kageyama had to though, because he wasn’t about to leave the basement and risk his life. 

“Look, next time just don’t yell.” Kageyama sighed, walking over and peering out of the small windows and seeing the hoard approaching. He looked around and saw a large hutch and quickly walked over to it, pushing it a bit towards the window. He didn’t wanna take any chances at them getting in, so anything that could help them withstand the attack was worth a shot. “Don’t just stand there, come and help me! If they get in here we’re both toast.” 

Kageyama saw the boy jump a bit, and watched as he quickly ran over, grabbing the hutch and pulling it along with him. Kageyama was actually sorta surprised when the hutch became much easier to move. The little guy had seemed like a total weakling, but he was obviously being proven wrong by just how strong he was. There was obviously more to him than met the eye. 

“Okay, this should be good right?” the boy asked, wiping his forehead with his forearm. “They won’t be able to get in?” 

Kageyama could hear the worry in his voice, and to be honest he had no clue if all this would hold them off. But he didn’t feel like scaring the boy even more so he lied and gave a simple nod before slouching down on the ground beside his bag. He suddenly realized him and the stranger not once exchanged names, and he figured if they were gonna be stuck together they may as well have a means of addressing one another. He figured this would be fine, not like he would get attached or anything. He still planned to leave the little shrimp.

“I’m Kageyama.” Kageyama spoke, looking over to Hinata who was placed on the other side of the room. “Kageyama Tobio.”

“Oh!” the smaller man beamed, scooting over so that he was only a few feet apart from his new taller partner. “I’m Hinata Shouyou!” Kageyama could feel the joy radiating off the boy, and he had to admit it was pleasant. But he was soon struck from his thoughts when he heard a low rumble coming from the outside of the house. He looked to Hinata who was frozen and almost felt bad. He knew not everyone had a steel will against the zombies. Even he had sympathy for people who weren’t able to keep their composure. The world now was cruel, and it was a kill or be killed society. But he knew not everyone was able to simply grow accustomed to that. Even if he was able to transition into this world easily there were many others that just didn’t make it.

Kageyama wondered for a moment how Hinata had made it this far, and for a moment he grew uneasy. This was not the time to worry about useless things, and he knew that. He looked to the window and the rumbling was still there, but there was no signs of anything being broken so he hoped that it was just the hoard passing through. His eyes trailed back to Hinata and while he was no longer frozen he looked much smaller than usual. His beaming happiness not as present as before. He looked pale and it was almost unsettling. 

“We should be okay in here, lighten up a little.” Kageyama sighed, trying to make Hinata feel a little better.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve seen that many of them, it’s really unsettling.” Hinata admitted, gulping as he could hear glass breaking in the distance. “I’ve heard so many stories of what they do to people, I almost didn’t believe it until I… I.” Hinata branched off looking away from Kageyama, not continuing his sentence.

“Well, I’m here now so…” Kageyama shrugged, hoping this would help ease the redhead. “Besides, all we have to do is wait for them to pass, it shouldn’t take that long, right? Maybe an hour.” Kageyama continued. 

“Yeah, hopefully they’ll be gone in an hour.” 

~~~~ 

As the duo sat together waiting for the hoard to pass it was quiet. It wasn’t awkward though. It was more of a peaceful quiet, even with all of the madness going on around them. Kageyama couldn't help but sneak a peek at Hinata every now and again who was beside him scraping the ground with a rock. They didn’t talk, but it more because they were both scared. The rumbling had stopped, but there still be loud noises heard from out of the basement. At one point they had even heard a scream, and both of them had flinched when it stopped abruptly, them both knowing the fate of the screamer they had heard. 

“This is taking forever.” Hinata whined, tossing the tiny rock he was holding across the room.

“What do you want me to do about it, dumbass?” Kageyama groaned, noticing Hinata roll his eyes. “If you wanna go be my guest, but I’m not gonna save your ass.” 

“I wouldn’t need saving too begin with.” Hinata argued, now sitting up straight as if to compete and make himself bigger. 

“You got scared of a dead mouse, and if I hadn’t of let you in last night you would have been dead meat for those things out there.” Kageyama hissed, growing more agitated. He was certain that the noise from their argument might cause some attention.

“Whatever, are you always this much of a jerk?” Hinata mumbled as he looked away from Kageyama. 

“Only to idiots like you.” Kageyama sighed, earning a grumble from Hinata. “Now shut up, I don’t want any of those things to know we are here.” Kageyama watched as Hinata gave a little nod, grabbing another rock and scraping it along the concrete ground. But as he did there was a loud crash and much louder growls could be heard. Kageyama quickly placed a hand on his machete that was beside him and gripped it tightly. Looking at the door as the growls got louder, he felt his heart pounding his chest. He glanced to Hinata who was once again frozen in fear and stood up, quickly making his way to the hutch that was covering the window. He knew that it was small, but if he was lucky enough he would be able to squeeze through it. He began to push at the hutch and as he did he glanced back over to Hinata who was almost as white as a ghost.

“I know you’re scared, but I need your help!” Kageyama gritted as he pushed the hutch. “We can probably escape through the window, hurry up and help me move this.” 

It took a few seconds, but soon the redhead was on his feet and pushing the hutch. The growls got louder and now they could hear banging coming from the door. The noise was nearly unbearable, and it was hard to concentrate. They both continued to push the chest but soon it seemed like it wasn’t moving at all and when Kageyama finally looked he could see it was stuck on an uneven piece of concrete. He growled and sighed, looking to Hinata who was flinching at every noise around him. 

“He have knock it forwards, help me push it!” Kageyama yelled, causing Hinata to jump and turn around giving a quick nod. They both started to push the cabinet forwards and as they did they could hear the door breaking open. The banging got louder as the zombies arms and hands began to peer through the door. Kageyama thought for sure that the cabinet he had placed in front of the door would hold them out, but after a while it simply fell forward. Leaving the door with no support other than the chain lock, and hinges it was held by. With a big bang the hutch that was in front of the window fell and in no time Kageyama was picking up his machete and hacking at the lock. It came easily and as he started to break the glass he felt something grab the back of his shirt. Without stopping what he was doing he turned to see Hinata there, tears in his eyes as the zombies got closer to getting into the room. 

When he had finally got the window open enough to crawl out of he quickly grabbed Hinata’s arm and started to lift him. Hinata was smaller, so he had no doubts on if he would fit or not, but as he looked at the whole he wasn’t so sure if he would have the same good luck. He pushed at Hinata and as he pushed he heard a small yelp and felt something wet on his face. He could see blood coming from Hinata’s leg, and he cringed a bit. But now wasn’t the time to dwell on it. Without any hesitation he jumped himself and reached out of the window, feeling the warmth of Hinata’s hands around his. As he made it halfway through he could hear the door from inside crash down. He grew frantic as half of him was still in the basement.

“C’mon, pull harder!” he snapped, causing Hinata to flinch a bit. “The door’s out, we gotta hurry!”

“I’m trying, wiggle a bit!” Hinata gritted through his teeth as he pulled, 

“The glass!” Kageyama got out, looking behind him and seeing a few zombies already crawling over the cabinet that was supposed to keep the door shut.

“Glass or zombies Kageyama!” Hinata yelled, pulling harder. “Just hurry up and do what I’m telling you, you jackass!!” 

Kageyama groaned and gritted his teeth as he began to wiggle. He could feel glass shards jutting into his side, and a few of them drew small amounts of blood but he could feel himself being pulled through. He yelled for Hinata to pull harder and just as he felt a cold slimy hand grab his ankle he was being pulled through the window and onto Hinata. They stayed there for at least a minute before Kageyama lifted himself and was face to face with Hinata. Kageyama’s eyes grew wider, as did Hinata’s and after a few more seconds Kageyama began to push himself up, grabbing Hinata by the arm and helping him up as well. His face was feeling hot, but he decided that now was not the time to think about it. As he lifted Hinata up, he was shocked when the boy fell down yelling a bit. Kageyama looked and saw the gash in his leg and slapped himself mentally. He felt an obligation to help, he had been the one to cause that. 

“Here.” Kageyama spoke as he lowered himself and reached into his bag for his medkit. “I’ll bandage it, just stay still.” 

Kageyama slowly wrapped a strand of gauze around the gash before taking a bandage he had and tying it tightly. It wasn’t ideal, but for a temporary solution it worked. Neither of them wanted to stick around any longer. 

“Can you walk?” Kageyama asked, holding out his hand and letting Hinata take it. He enjoyed the warmth that radiated off of the boy. 

“Yeah I should be fine.” Hinata mumbled as he stood up, steadying himself. Kageyama could see the discomfort on his face, but as long as he could walk any kinds of discomfort didn’t matter right now. “Thanks…” 

“Don’t mention it, we should get going though, give me your bag.” Kageyama spoke as he held out his hand and scanned the area, noticing a sign in the distance on a fence. When he didn’t feel the weight of the bag in his hand yet he turned back to see Hinata glaring at him with his arms crossed. He didn’t even do anything so why was the little idiot glaring at him?

“What now?” Kageyama sighed.

“I’m not that stupid, I give you my bag and the first thing you’re gonna do is run and leave me with nothing.” Hinata explained, looking away when Kageyama’s eyes went wide.

“You're kidding, right?” Kageyama asked, a little shock lingering in his voice. “Fine, but I’m not slowing down so keep up.”

“Fine, I don’t need you to tell me that.” Hinata got out, hobbling a little behind Kageyama. “Why are we going this way anyways, there are small shops in the other direction we could find some food.” 

“Too risky.” Kageyama deadpanned as he walked towards the fence in the distance that held a single hand written sign. “Stay here, I’m gonna go check out that sign.” Kageyama said, while pointing to the fence. 

“No way, I’m not falling for that!” Hinata yelped, picking up his pace. “You’ll just leave.”

“If I wanted to leave I would have just left a while ago you dumbass, now stay put. I don’t know if there are any traps over there. Please just do as I ask, for once?” 

Kageyama watched Hinata’s eyes go wide and he quickly plopped himself down onto the grassy ground with a pout, shooing Kageyama away with his hand. He let a smirk reach his face as he walked away and to stifle the laugh that was creeping up on him he brought his hand to his mouth letting his shoulders shake a bit. He couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed, It was nice. 

As he drew closer to the fence he squinted and read what the sign had to say. He stopped a few feet from the sign and let his eyes get wider. This had to be some joke, or some trick. He looked into the distance and from what he could see there was a very large building, surrounded by smaller portable homes. It looked like a compound just like the sign was advertising and he could even see people roaming around, some children even playing. He looked back to Hinata who was pulling grass out for the ground and quietly called him over, making sure to keep his voice down.

“Woah, people!!” Hinata jumped, a smile very wide on his face. “This is a huge deal!! They could take us in, look at the kids even having fun!!”

“I’ll bring you there, but I’m not staying.” Kageyama deadpanned, seeing Hinata look at him from the corner of his eye. “I don’t do well with other people, but you could thrive there.” 

“Wait, so you are just gonna bring me then leave?” Hinata asked, a little bit of worry in his tone. “C’mon this place could be good for you too, at least give it a shot!” Hinata beamed, placing a hand on Kageyama’s back. “We’re like partners, you gotta stay with me now!”

Kageyama glared at Hinata, who quickly withdrew his hand from his back. The word partners echoed in his head and he didn’t exactly know how he felt about it. He had always been a lone wolf, so the thought of someone having his back and being there for him was a little new. But he didn’t think it could be that bad, right? Hinata had been the one to save him afterall. Pulling him through the window and away from the zombies. 

“I’m not making any promises, let’s just go.” Kageyama finally got out as he began walking towards the gates not too far along the fence. He was keeping a very close eye on the compound as they walked, not wanting to draw attention. There were two people manning the gate and Kageyama could blatantly see that they had guns. He put his machete aside as they drew closer and he could feel Hinata getting closer to his backside as they approached. Until the point where Hinata was holding his shirt and trailing directly behind him as if he was a shield. They both stopped in front of the gates and were met with two men perched on a small walkway above it, just as Kageyama had seen. 

“Hey Bokuto, looks like we’ve got some new meet.” one of the men purred with a laugh as he stood up, taking a good look at the two males. “I think Daichi and Sugawara could put them both to good use, don’t you think?” 

“Kuroo, you’re such an ass.” the other male, Bokuto, laughed. “Can’t you see you’re giving the redhead a heart attack, what is your business here?” Bokuto asked, rising to stand beside Kuroo.

“Well, he is here to join your compound.” Kageyama declared, keeping his voice monotone. “If you are accepting, of course.” 

“What about you?” Kuroo asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m just dropping this dumbass here off.” Kageyama smirked, feeling a hand hit the back of his head. 

“I really hope you will accept me!” Hinata yelped, a little louder than needed. “I am in good physical condition and I can do any task!” he spoke, bowing.

“Woah, no need to be so formal! We are always accepting, we have a really low population as it is so letting people in no problem, I just need to consult some people first!” Bokuto smiled, jumping down from the small walkway and running into the compound soon leaving their sight.

“If you’re in top physical condition, why is there a bandage around your leg… If you’re bitten we -” Kuroo began, being soon interrupted. 

“We got into a run in with some zombies, and when we were escaping I got my leg sliced open on some glass!” Hinata spoke out, his words quick. “Other than this I’m fine!” 

“That’s good, we have a doctor here that can give you the proper care if it is needed.” Kuroo smiled. Kageyama looked through the gates and could see three people approaching. One of them being Bokuto, and the other two being the runners of the complex he assumed. One had short black hair, and was decently built. While his counterpart was slimmer and had silver hair. Kageyama could see the smiles on their faces as they talked together and he was never one to be very trustful, but none of these people made any of his mental flags rise. He assumed leaving Hinata here would be fine, but when he thought about it more. He had enjoyed a bit of their time together. Was he really willing to give that up?

“So, these are them, huh?” the taller black haired male asked, looking to Bokuto with an earnest smile. 

“Yep, the taller one is only here to drop off the redhead though!” Bokuto explained. 

“Nonsense, I’m not letting one of you just go back out there when we have plenty of room for the both of you!” the silver haired male protested, a pout very clear on his face. 

“Suga, if he doesn’t want to stay we can’t force him!” the taller man sighed. “I’m sorry about him, you two are both more than welcome to come in and stay, but we do ask that you confiscate your weapons to us and that you both perform jobs around the compound!” 

“Deal!” Hinata beamed, jumping out from behind Kageyama, beginning to pull out his pocket knife and hand it to one of the men.

“Confiscate our weapons?” Kageyama asked, raising an eyebrow as he held on tight to the machete in his belt.

“You can have it at any time, if you wish to leave the compound but for safety we like to keep the weapons all in one place, locked away so that no one can use them to harm anyone. It’s probably a bit difficult to grasp a first, but in the span of 6 months we have only ever had one major hoard attack. The compound is heavily guarded and safe.”

“Kageyama, c’mon you gotta stay here with me!” Hinata beamed, tugging at his sleeve. “At least stay for the night, you should have some peace of mind for once, you know!” 

“You are more than welcome to leave in the morning, or at any time!” Sugawara smiled. “This isn’t a prison, you can come and go as you like we won’t ever tell you you can’t leave.” 

Kageyama eyed Hinata then looked back to the men from the compound. He supposed one night wouldn’t hurt. He sighed and agreed, before handing his machete over and following the group into the compound. It was truly amazing for how small it was. There was a large building in the center, with small portable homes surrounding the it. There a few people lazing around and he could tell how happy Hinata was by how he waved at every single person he passed. He was a ball of sunshine, and it warmed his heart. It was so nice to know that good people still existed in this world of death. 

“I’m Daichi, and this is Sugawara by the way!” Daichi spoke, catching both Kageyama and Hinata off guard. “The other two are Bokuto and Kuroo, they guard the main gates everyday and they are actually really good guys if you can get past their humour. This place has roughly around 25 people, but there are some who you will see more than others.” Daichi explained.

“I’m Kageyama, and this is Hinata.” Kageyama informed the man. “Thank you for having us.” 

“Don’t thank us bringing people in is what we do. We also have a few jobs that you can ask to be apart of.” Sugawara beamed, continuing to explain. “There are people who leave the compound every few days to go and scope out the area as well as scavenge for supplies, and then we have the guards who keep look out around the area to make sure nothing can come in, and the last job we have is just general stuff like helping to cook the meals we provide everyday and just standard maintenance of the compound.” Sugawara smiled, placing a hand on Daichi back. “We won’t make you do any job you aren’t comfortable with, but you are required to do a job.” 

“You two will share a mobile home, and live together due to the tightness of space, but I’m sure that’s not a big deal for the both of you.” Daichi smiled, pointing to a mobile home in the distance. “You guys can go rest in there for now, and we’ll send someone over to give you more details.” 

Kageyama nodded and looked down at Hinata who was practically emitting happiness. He started to walk towards the home and when he realized Hinata wasn’t following him he walked back and grabbed the boy’s collar, dragging him to the mobile home.

“Don’t just stand there, you idiot!” he groaned. 

~~~~

“Kageyama this is so nice!!” Hinata giggled as he jumped onto the double bed that was situated in the back of the home. “An actual bed! It’s been so long, you have to stay now!” Hinata beamed. “How long had it been since you’ve even seen a bed?” 

“Way too long.” Kageyama smirked as he sat down on the end of the bed, liking how he sunk into it. “I’ll take the pullout couch though, in the front area.” 

“Wha-?” Hinata whined sitting up and grabbing his feet. “You don’t have to, you can just sleep with me! It’s not fair if I sleep here and you are out there!” 

“Is me sleeping with you okay though?” Kageyama asked, feeling his cheeks grow hotter.

“It’s just sleeping, stop being perverted Kageyama” Hinata laughed winking a bit at Kageyama, “besides I think we both deserve to actually sleep in a bed it’s been so long.”

“I guess you’re right.” Kageyama sighed. “What job are you take?” 

“I don’t think I’m cut out for any of the dangerous jobs, but I wouldn’t mind helping around inside the compound so I’ll probably shoot for that.” 

“If I was gonna stay I’d become a scavenger, I’d get restless inside these fences.” Kageyama admitted, letting himself fall back onto the bed.

“Oh.” Hinata replied, his voice soft and small.

“What’s with that reaction, dumbass?” Kageyama growled as he sat up and punched Hinata’s arm lightly.

“That job is pretty dangerous isn’t it?” Hinata asked, looking up to Kageyama with a bit of worry on his face. 

“I can handle it, I’ve been alone since this whole thing began, dumbass!” Kageyama told him, feeling his chest tighten a bit. Hinata was just worried about him for a moment. He liked knowing that someone cared it was a pleasant feeling, one he wished to get used to.

“Well, if you think you can handle it you should stay!” Hinata smiled, “Besides, I have a feeling this little mobile home would get boring really quickly if I was by myself.”

“This place is tempting.” Kageyama admitted, waiting for Hinata’s response before being caught off guard by a small knock on the door. Kageyama looked at Hinata and back down the mobile home and got up, walking to the door and opening it, revealing a shorter male with bleached hair that had very clear roots showing.

“Uh, hi.” The man mumbled. “I’m Kenma, Suga and Daichi had asked me to come here and tell you guys a few things, it shouldn’t take more than a few minutes.” 

“Oh, Kageyama, let them in!” Hinata yelled as he ran up and waved at the new person at their door. “You’re here to tell us stuff, right?” Hinata asked. “I’m Hinata Shouyou, and this is grumpy Kageyama!”

“Shut up, dumbass!” Kageyama growled, before turning to Kenma and moving out of the way. “You can come in.” 

“Thank you, as I said I’m Kenma.” Kenma bowed as he walked in and placed himself on the couch. “I’m just here to tell you that we have 2 food times during the day, and the first one is at 8am while the second is at 4pm.” Kenma told them, clearing his throat before continuing. “If you get hungry during the day we do have a small area where you can go for that, but the meals we eat during the break periods are usually really filling. Also after the sun begins to set all inside jobs end so you can spend your time doing pretty much anything really. Most of the time the outside jobs go into the night, but on good days the scavengers can make it back before nightfall. People working the gates often set up shift work.”

“This place is amazing!” Hinata beamed, leaning closer to Kenma who just seemed back away, not comfortable with the lack of distance between them.

“Either way, any other things you may need are very easy to find. It’s all in the large warehouse. The cafeteria, the armory, the doctors that live here. Basically everything is in there, so I hoped that helped you both a bit.”

“Thank you!” Hinata smiled, grabbing Kenma’s hand and vigorously shaking it, causing the boy to flinch a bit, but smile none the less. “What is your job in this place?” Hinata asked.

“Well, my main job is to make sure we have enough food and supplies for everyone, so other than that I don’t really do much.” Kenma admitted. “I’m not really strong or brave like the rest of the people here, so I just asked for a really simple job that was more mind based.” 

“That seems like a great job!” Hinata beamed, eyeing Kenma with eyes that seemed to sparkle. “This place really must rely on you, you’re so cool!! So cool!” Hinata chanted, bouncing up and down a bit. Kageyama watched and he could feel his face heating up, but it wasn’t a pleasant feeling. A part of him wanted to be in Kenma’s position, but then he quickly tried to stop himself from thinking so selfishly.

“Thank you, Shouyou.” Kenma smiled as he stood up. “I’m gonna get going, but if you ever want to see me or meet people the big building is your best bet.” 

“Okay!! Thank you, I’m happy to be in a group again.” Hinata smiled, letting it fade a bit. “It’s been too long.” 

“”Dumbass.” Kageyama sighed as he hit Hinata across the head lightly. “Don’t be so negative, it’s not like you, besides this group is good it will work for us.” 

“Us?! That means you’re gonna stay!” Hinata beamed, forgetting quickly about the angst he was just feeling. “I knew I could convince you!”

“Shut up.” Kageyama blushed, looking away from Hinata who was very adamant on invading his personal space. “You didn’t convince me, I just thought that maybe being in a group would be better.” 

“You two are quite the duo.” Kenma laughed, slowly opening the door. “I hope you stay together, you guys seem like a good team, I’ll see you both around.” 

Kageyama looked to Hinata who was now red, and still staring at the door. Kageyama felt his face heat up and stood up. He coughed a bit and when Hinata finally looked at him he began to speak. 

“We should probably put our things away, then go and explore. It’s not night yet so we still have time.” Kageyama spoke, picking up his bag and starting to empty it. “Who knows you might even find a job you would wanna do.”

“Are you still gonna ask Daichi and Suga to be a scavenger.” Hinata asked, tilting his head a bit as he picked up his own bag and started to put his things on the lower shelves that he could reach. 

“Yeah, I’m not used to just staying in one place.” Kageyama admitted as he placed his things on the higher shelves. 

“I guess, also don’t do that Idiot!” Hinata yelped as he grabbed Kageyama’s arm. “I’m clearly shorter than you, put your stuff lower!”

“It’s mine, you won't be needing to get your grubby little hands on it anyways!” Kageyama growled as he lifted his arm higher. “Let go!”

Kageyama shook his arm, and when he still couldn’t get the redhead off of him he looked down and could see his abdomen hanging out. For a split second his cheeks caught fire, but then a light bulb lit up in his head and his free hand was on the boy’s waist wiggling his fingers and lightly pinching the boy’s sides. It only took a few moments for Hinata’s hand to release his arm and when he did Kageyama placed the can he was holding on the table and brought his other hand to Hinata’s waist. Hinata simply laughed and gasped for air as he tried to hold Kageyama’s hands away but he was very unsuccessful. Eventually Hinata resorted to violence, like anyone would during a tickle fight and kicked Kageyama in the leg, causing both of them to stumble back.

“You deserved that!” Hinata panted as he sat up on the floor, wincing as he tried to stand on his gashed leg. “See, now my leg hurts more.” Hinata pouted.

“Okay, okay fine I deserved that.” Kageyama groaned as he stood up, letting his hand reach out to Hinata who was still struggling to stand up. “We gotta get a doctor to look at that.”

“Ah, it’s fine I’ve had worse.” Hinata laughed nervously. “Besides I heal quickly, there’s nothing to worry about if I need to see a doctor I will.”

“Okay well…”

“Kageyama, you sound like my mom.” Hinata grinned, walking towards the door and opening it before stepping out and seeing that it had gotten darker outside. He looked around in awe as various lights were hanging around to light the pathways. He had seen them in the daylight, but he didn’t know they would be nice. For the situation it was a very pretty sight and Hinata couldn’t even remember the last time he had seen lights running. He called out to Kageyama and when he exited Hinata looked up and saw the shock on his face. He giggled and grabbed Kageyama’s arm and ran them to the large center building. Dinner had been served an hour ago, but he still hoped he could snag some leftovers for him and Kageyama. 

~~~~

 

“Of course we have leftovers!” Sugawara beamed as he rushed into a back room and brought out two platters of food. “We always try to make sure there are things leftover.” He beamed as he placed them down in front of Kageyama and Hinata. 

It was very simple food but Kageyama couldn’t keep his mouth from watering and when he looked over to Hinata it was very clear that he was feeling the same way. They both looked up to Sugawara, and Daichi who were a few of the only people left in the large building and when they nodded the two boys digged in. Both of them practically inhaling the food. Sugawara and Daichi only laughed as they ruffled both of their heads. It wasn’t until after they had finished eating did they realized they had seemed to gain an audience.

“Kenma, hi!” Hinata shouted as he jumped up from the bench he was sitting on and ran over to the small group. “What are you doing here?” 

“Just wanted to give you both a proper welcome.” Kenma smiled, looking to Kuroo and Bokuto who both nodded in agreement. “Sugawara and Daichi told everyone you had came and when they saw how giddy you were they were more than happy, you even made Mr. Grumpy pants look good.” 

Kageyama rolled his eyes, and stood up walking to stand beside HInata and when he was about to make a comeback a door opened and two new people walked in. One being a shy looking, freckled boy with darker skin. The other being a taller blonde with glasses and a more pale complexion. 

“Oi, Tsukki!” Kuroo bellowed with a laugh at the two boys. “Glad you could join the fun.”

“Can you not call me that?” the taller man sighed as he looked down to his counterpart, who seemed overly excited. “I’m only here because Yamaguchi here wanted to meet the newcomers.”

“Shut up Tsukki, you could have stayed behind!!” Yamaguchi laughed, grabbing his arm and pulling his closer. “This is Tsukishima, and I’m Yamaguchi!” the boy beamed, earning an eye roll from Tsukishima. 

“You guys found this place right, that’s lucky!” Yamaguchi smiled, scanning the boys up and down, before stopping at Hinata’s leg. “What happened to your leg, is it okay for you to be stand on it?” 

“Oh yeah!” Hinata laughed, bringing a hand to the back of his head. “We got into a sticky situation before we found this place, I saved Kageyama from being eaten alive. He should be thanking me for saving his life.”

Kageyama shot his arm out and grabbed onto Hinata’s hair, earning a squeak before pulling and letting go. The rest of the group giggled as they continued to bicker and Kageyama, while still a little flustered, was content. He felt normal with Hinata. He felt like he belonged by Hinata’s side even if it was just to argue. After a few more minutes the group talked and eventually dispersed into separate directions heading back to their mobile homes. The moon was bright and Kageyama couldn’t help but notice Hinata staring intensely at it. He let a grin reach his face and when they finally reached the trailer Kageyama was almost upset that he wouldn’t be able to see Hinata in the moonlight anymore. That’s when a very real realization hit him. 

He was growing attached to Hinata. 

Kageyama wasn’t sure if this was good or bad but a small wave of panic took over him, and by the way Hinata was looking at him he knew that he was making it very obvious. Was he okay with getting so close to someone in a world this cruel? He sighed and walked into the back room flopping himself onto the bed. He could feel Hinata crawl up beside him and face grew warm again. There was never any guarantee for safety in this world and Kageyama knew that, and he knew that people weren’t always lucky. But when he looked over and saw Hinata who was already half asleep beside him with a small smile on his face he figured the risk to become friends with Hinata was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy!! Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated!!
> 
> Tumblr: [tobi-yo](http://tobi-yo.tumblr.com)
> 
> Follow me if you'd like I'm very active and it's much easier to talk to me there <3
> 
> reading this over again there are many mistakes so Imuch hopingredients you can all look past that and enjoy the story anyways ;-; sorry I'm to lazy to proofread!! also pls ignore the fact that it was like pitch black and the moon was put at like 6 pm just pretend pls I'm sorry; -;


End file.
